No Idea What I'm Capable Of
by savior-ofstorybrooke
Summary: What if the curse wasn't real? Just a figment of Regina's imagination after she suffers a fall that results in her losing her memory. How far would Emma go to get her wife back, and how consumed in evil can the Mayor get when she thinks she is the Evil Queen? SwanQueen fic, based on the 1st season only.


**No Idea What I'm Capable Of**

****disclaimer: I own nothing of ABC's Once Upon A Time or any of its characters****

**This idea just came to me one night and I thought it was a pretty good one. Leave me reviews so I know what you guys think, and follow me on Tumblr at .com**

**Chapter 1: Pilot**

Being called out of state to help my friend take down a failure to appear case was always hard, but especially if you had to leave your wife and kid behind for a month, with a very scarce ability to contact them. Hopefully this would be the last day I was in Boston; the day that the other 34 had led up to. My month of fake online dates and chatting up a random douche bag guy culminated in these two hours. Tonight I would meet him at a fancy high-end restaurant that he couldn't afford to eat at and at least attempt to take him into the police station down the road.

So I was wired, dressed in Regina's pumps and overtly tight red dress, and stuffed into the back of a taxi cab going to meet him. Not only did he skip out on bail, half of the money I had put up myself by the way, but he was going on a date, having left his wife and kids when he left town to avoid court. I knew from the second he approached me that he would run when he found out who I was, so I went to the bathroom and called someone to put a boot on his car tire. So I blew cover and followed him to his car, only to cuff him and take him in. Highly anti-climactic.

When I got into the apartment I was renting for the month I checked my phone, hoping for birthday messages, but I found only two missed calls. One from Henry, and one from my mother. Oddly enough, there was nothing from Regina. I called my mom first and she answered after the first ring.

"Emma," she said quickly, "Something happened. Regina's in the hospital." I was stunned into silence and she continued, rapidly conveying information, but I heard next to none of it. I picked out bits and pieces, such as "fell," "hit her head pretty hard," and most frighteningly "coma." I felt faint, and nauseous, so I hung up and changed quickly. On the way out of the apartment, the only things I grabbed were my keys, wallet, and cell phone. As I was speeding down the highway out of Boston I dialed Henry.

"Ma," he said questioningly.

"Henry," even I could hear the desperation in my voice, "what happened? Is she okay?"

"She can't remember who she is," he said slowly, "she remembers me, but she doesn't know who you are. And she keeps babbling something about 'Snow White' and some curse. I don't know what to do." I could hear him breakdown into near silent sobs over the phone.

"Henry," I toned, trying to keep myself disconnected, "where are you?" He told me he was with grandma and grandpa so I told him to get his stuff ready to go back home and that I would be there as soon as I could. My car was pushing 100 going down the freeway, but luckily there were no cops out to see it.

I pulled up to my parents' apartment building and henry was waiting outside. He got in the car and buckled up without a single word, strange enough behavior for the kid to know that something was seriously wrong. We drove in silence to our grand mansion on Mifflin Street and I barely even bothered to park the car. We walked up the long walk, but about halfway up the lawn, Regina came bolting out of the door, followed closely by Sheriff Graham, my boss.

"Henry," she said in the voice I had longed to hear for a month, but it sounded different… confused almost. He ignored her and ran straight into the house. Graham went after him to talk about what was wrong. From inside we could hear him say, "She's my real mother," as his voice faded off up the stairs.

"You're Henry's birthmother," she asked, confused and nervous. I was hoping she would remember, but I guess not. There was a stinging in my chest when she didn't recognize me, her wife. I gave her a shy smile.

"Hi," I said almost silently. I wanted to run into her arms and hug her tightly and smother her with kisses like I would've if things were different, but in her fragile state, that might get me slapped. The Mayor could be quite cold. I could see her straighten stiffly at the sound of my words, confirming what she had suspected. She put on her best mayoral fake smile and nodded politely.

"How would you like a glass of the best apple cider you've ever tasted," she asked in her sickeningly sweet voice she usually only used when she was super pissed at me. It sent shivers down my spine that made me instantly fear what was coming next.

"Got anything stronger," I said reluctantly and followed her into the house. After a few short, clipped, and icily polite sentences, she kicked me out of our house, hoping to send me "back to my home in Boston." I walked quickly in the cold winter air, back to my car and sobbed. After several minutes, I composed myself enough to drive to Granny's Bed and Breakfast and get a room for the night. I had planned on calling my mom to find out what exactly had happened, but sleep overtook me into its harsh and nightmare inducing arms.

I was so close to Regina, after being so far apart, but she didn't know me. It was like we were realms apart.


End file.
